Caja de musica
by Princesa Alex
Summary: Jack recibe una caja musical como regalo, pero después de que Pitch regrese, el coco tratara de quitarle la caja a Jack pero ¿Por que?
1. Chapter 1

**_Frozen no me pertenece, El origen de los guardianes tampoco me pertenece pero esta historia es producto de mi imaginación._**

**_La pequeña referencia de Once Upon a time tampoco me pertenece y solo hago esto con fines de divertirme._**

**Arendelle, 1845**

Despues de los sucesos ocurridos en la coronación de la reina Elsa, todo iba a la perfección, la reina y la princesa eran felices y eran mas unidas que nunca, hacían casi todo juntas

Además la familia se había agrandado, después de la boda de Anna y Kristoff, el joven vendedor de hielo era ahora el príncipe de Arendelle, además el alegre Olaf y el fiel amigo de Kristoff, Sven también eran parte de la familia.

Ahora Elsa controlaba sus poderes a la perfección e incluso los utilizaba para divertirse o divertir a los demás, por su parte Anna, ella ya no se encontraba siempre con una puerta cerrada frente de ella, ahora jamas volvería a ser ignorada por su hermana, eso había quedado atrás.

**Islas del sur, 1845**

Hans, harto de su vida como sirviente para su propia familia decidió buscar venganza en contra de la reina Elsa y la princesa Anna, conseguiría quitarles lo que mas quería, lograría separarlas para siempre, el ex-principe salio a escondidas del palacio de las islas del sur y fue en busca de algo que le ayudara, basándose en un libro de cuentos que el tenia.

Cabalgo durante un largo rato, hasta llegar a un bosque, parecía que nadie había estado en ese lugar durante años, pero eso a el no le importo, con tal de vengarse de la bruja de hielo y su tonta hermana, el era capaz de todo, ya lo había perdido todo, su titulo, dignidad, honor, ni siquiera era respetado por los simples campesinos, era la vergüenza del reino entero y de su familia ¿Que otra cosa podría perder?

Rumpeltizquin - dijo Hans, el pelirrojo inspeccionó el lugar con la vista en busca de algún signo de vida, después de esperar un rato, decidió irse, tal ves ese lugar no era el correcto.

¿Me llamaste? - pregunto un hombre de piel ligeramente verde

¿Usted es Rumpeltizquin? - preguntó Hans

Así es - dijo el hombre - ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

Quiero venganza contra la reina de Arendelle y su hermana - dijo Hans - quiero separarlas y verlas ser infelices el resto de su vida.

Sencillo - dijo el hombre - mas haz de saber que toda magia conyeba un alto precio ¿Estarías dispuesto a pagarlo?

Con tal de vengarme, nada me importa ya - dijo Hans

Entonces ¿Tenemos un trato? - pregunto Rumpeltizquin

Asi es - dijo Hans, ambos estrecharon sus manos, la venganza en contra de la reina de las nieves había comenzado.

**El polo norte, 2014**

Jack fue al taller de Norte tanque había visto la aurora boreal iluminar el cielo nocturno, eso significaba reunión de guardianes, lo cual podría significar problemas, mas al llegar se sorprendió al ver el taller adornado con globos azules y blancos, además había regalos y un pequeño pastel.

¡Feliz aniversario Jack! - felicitaron los guardianes a excepción de Meme que no habla y conejo que aun no se llevaba buen con Jack.

¿Feliz qué? - preguntó Jack confundido

Aniversario - dijo Norte - hoy cumples un año como guardián y decidimos hacerte una pequeña fiesta - dijo Norte - pero bueno, abre tus regalos.

De acuerdo - dijo Jack confundido la verdad aun no salia de su impresión, tomo el primer regalo que era de parte de Meme - Unos... Calcetines - dijo Jack tratando de ocultar su decepción - gracias amigo, son.. Lindos - dijo Jack, Sandman sonrió al ver que a su amigo le había gustado su regalo, el peliblanco tomo el siguiente regalo que era de parte de conejo - ¿un... Huevo? - pregunto Jack - ¿Acaso no tenias nada mejor canguro? - preguntó Jack en ese momento el pequeño huevo exploto llenando la tara de Jack de pintura - Un huevo explosivo - dijo Jack molesto - me vengare por esto canguro - dijo Jack mientras se limpiaba na cara.

Jack tomo el próximo regalo que era de parte de Norte - Una esfera de nieve - dijo Jack alegremente - Me encanta norte - dijo Jack, lo cierto es que el tenia cierta fascinación con las esferas de nieve y eso Norte lo sabia.

Sabia que te gustaría - dijo Norte.

Ahora abre el mio - dijo Hada, Jack tomo el ultimo regalo que era una caja algo antigua - ¿Arendeye? - leyó Jack la inscripción de la caja.

Se pronuncia Arendel - corrigió Hada - es un reino que existió hace muchísimos años, me recuerda a ti.

¿Un reino que ya no existe te recuerda a mi? - preguntó saber como reaccionar si alargarse u ofenderse.

Allí vivió una chica con poderes muy similares a los tuyos - explico Hada - la reina de las nieves.

Jack abrió la caja y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una caja de musica, había una pequeña muñeca de una bailarina de ballet, la bailarina vestía un tutu azul celeste al igual que unas zapatillas blancas, la blusa tenia las mangas de un color azul casi transparente y lo demás era del mismo color que el tutu, el color del cabello de la muñeca era rubio muy claro.

¿Una caja de musica? - pregunto conejo - pero si esas cosas son de chicas - dijo él

Calla Canguro, esto es mucho mejor que tu regalo - dijo Jack.

¿Te gusta? - preguntó Hada

Claro que me gusta - dijo Jack - además me llama la atención que alguna vez existio alguien con mis mismos poderes - dijo el peliblanco refiriéndose a la reina de las nieves quien había sido la razón por la cual Hada le regalo esa caja de musica.

Bueno y ¿Que esperas para probarla? - dijo Hada, Jack giro una pequeña llave que estaba en el exterior de la caja, cuando le dio aproximadamente 2 vueltas a la llave la soltó y una bella melodía empezó a sonar (es la melodía de let it go) La pequeña figura de la bailarina empezó a dar vueltas sobre su eje lentamente, Jack solo la observaba detenidamente mientras escuchaba la dulce melodía.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Frozen, el origen de los guardianes no me pertenecen, al igual las pequeñas referencias de Once Upon a time no me pertenecen para nada, lo único que me pertenece este fanfiction, no lo copien._**

**_Espero que les este gustando esta historia producto de mi imaginación, y muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review el capitulo anterior, sinceramente no esperaba recibir reviews tan rápido._**

**_Saludos a rose, gracias por leer y si continuare mis demás historias._**

**_Saludos a Nastinkan, te juro que tu review me hizo la noche, incluso salte de felicidad al leerlo, es enserio, muchas gracias por leer _**

* * *

><p><strong>El polo norte, 2014<strong>

Jack seguía escuchando la dulce melodía una y otra vez, lo cierto es que aquella musica le parecía "pegajosa" al peliblanco, por su parte Hada estaba feliz de que a su amigo le gustara su regalo.

En ese momento una risa malévola se escuchó en el taller de Norte, Jack rápidamente cerro la caja de musica, y empezó a buscar con la vista al dueño de esa risa malvada... Pitch Black.

Vaya vaya vaya - dijo Pitch - una fiesta y no he sido invitado, que descortés de su parte - comentó - y veo que te han dado algunos cuantos regalos, calcetines, una esfera de nieve y... - el coco se quedó callado al ver la caja de musica que estaba detrás de Jack - una caja

¿A que has venido? - preguntó Jack molesto apuntando a Pitch con su cayado - Aquí no eres bienvenido.

Simplemente vine a desearte un feliz aniversario Frost - dijo Pitch - hace un año te convertiste en guardián y me venciste, muy pocos lo han logrado.

¿Que te propones sombra? - preguntó Hada - Sera mejor que te vayas de aquí, recuerda que te vencimos hace un año y podemos volver a hacerlo.

¿Vencerme de nuevo? - preguntó Pitch - pero si no he hecho nada malo... Aun - dijo él - aunque eso puede arreglarse.

Podemos vencerte donde quieras, cuando quieras y como quieras - dijo Conejo - además ya nadie cree en ti.

No necesitó que crean en mi - dijo Pitch - en el mundo siempre existira el miedo lo quieran o no, y ese miedo me fortalece día con día

Pues cada vez mas niños creen en nosotros y eso nos hace mas fuertes, incluso mas que tú - dijo Norte - así que si sabes lo que te conviene sera mejor que te vayas.

Les propongo un trato - dijo Pitch - yo dejo en paz a los niños a cambio de esa caja de musica - dijo sombra señalando la caja que Hada le había regalado a Jack.

¿Por que tanto interés en una simple caja de música? - pregunto Jack

No es de tu incumbencia Frost - respondió Pitch - además como dices, es una simple caja de musica, no tiene importancia alguna.

No te la daré - dijo Jack - si tu la quieres es porque na caja tiene algo que pueda ayudarte a hacer el mal

¿Esa es tu ultima palabra? - pregunto Pitch

Definitivamente - dijo Jack - no te daré esta caja ni en un millón de años.

Bien, entonces atente a las consecuencias - dijo Pitch - conseguiré esa caja aunque sea lo ultimo que haga. - advirtió el coco, dicho esto Pitch desapareció rápidamente.

Ok, he tenido suficiente de sombra - dijo Conejo - lo mejor sera que destruyamos la caja de musica.

¿Que? - preguntó Hada - ¿Sabes lo que me costo encontrar esa caja? - pregunto el hada de los dientes - ¡Pase mucho tiempo buscando el regalo perfecto para Jack!

Escucha Hada, si Pitch quiere la caja hará todo lo posible para obtenerla y si la consigue podría ser nuestro fin - dijo Conejo - mejor nos evitamos todos esos problemas y destruimos la caja.

O la ponemos en un lugar seguro - sugirió Norte - después de todo me gustaría averiguar cual es el interés de Pitch en esta caja de musica.

Pues es una caja antigua y Arendelle era un reino donde había magia - dijo Hada - tal vez la caja sea mágica.

Con mayor razón hay que destruirla - insistió conejo - ¡Es que acaso no entienden el peligro al cual nos estamos enfrentando! - se quejo conejo.

Calla Canguro - dijo Jack - además es mi caja de música y yo decido que hacer con ella.

Escucha copito, ¿Acaso no recuerdas que tan peligroso puede llegar a ser Sombra? - pregunto Conejo - Cuando el quiere algo hace hasta lo imposible para lograrlo, el que pongamos la caja en un Lucas seguro no sera un impedimento para él, así que deja de pensar en ti y piensa en los niños, ellos estarían en peligro si Pitch obtiene la caja

Ni siquiera sabemos si es mágica - dijo Jack - tal vez Pitch solo necesita la caja porque... Le gustan las cajas musicales.

Es lo mas ridículo que he escuchado - dijo Conejo - usa la cabeza Frost, ¿Que es mas importante la caja de música ó los niños? - pregunto Conejo.

Los niños - respondió Jack - pero pienso que no podemos destruir la caja de musica sin antes saber que es lo que hace.

Pues, es una caja de musica, toca una melodía mientras la figura de una bailarina da vueltas lentamente - dijo Norte

No me refiero a eso - dijo Jack - me refiero a que ¿Por que Pitch querría esta caja?

No necesitamos saberlo - dijo Conejo - si le es útil a Pitch, esa caja solo traerá problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Arendelle, 1845<strong>

Despues de que Hans Westergaard regreso a Arendelle en busca de su venganza, la felicidad que había anteriormente en el reino había desaparecido, había sido fácil capturar a la princesa Anna y por lo tanto, a la reina Elsa que con tal de proteger a su adorada hermana había dejado que la capturaran, ella se encontraba encerrada en un calabozo del castillo, estaba sentada en la cama de paja que había en el calabozo, simplemente observaba el suelo tristemente.

En ese momento Hans entro al calabozo, Elsa lo fulminó con la mirada - ¿Que ocurre Elsa? - pregunto Hans de forma arrogante - ¿La habitación que te je asignado no es de tu agrado? Cuanto lo lamento majestad - dijo el pelirroja sarcásticamente

¿Que quieres? - preguntó Elsa enojada y sin darle importancia a lo que Hans decía

Veo que alguien no esta de buen humor - dijo Hans - es una lastima que una mujer tan bella como tú no sonría ni un poco - dijo el pelirrojo

¿A que has venido? - pregunto Elsa impaciente, no toleraba las visitas de Hans.

A decirle que tengo una oferta para ti Elsa - dijo Hans

No me interesa - dijo Elsa cortante

Pero si ni siquiera te he dicho de que se trata - dijo Hans, la planinada solo lo ignoró - escucha, te dejare libre al igual que a tu hermana a cambio de que aceptes casarte conmigo - dijo Hans

Prefiero morir - respondió Elsa furiosa, obviamente no se casaría con ese tipo.

Oh querida Elsa, lamento escuchar eso - dijo Hans - pero lo cierto es que he planeado algo mucho mejor para ti - dijo el pelirrojo, Elsa palideció, estaba asustada ¿Que se proponía Hans? - te daré otra oportunidad ¿Te casarás conmigo? ¿si o no? - preguntó Hans

Ni en un millón de años - respondió Elsa - prefiero estar encerrada aquí toda mi vida.

Me temo que no morirás y no estarás encerrada aquí para siempre - dijo Hans - como te dije, he planeado algo mucho mejor para ti, ¿Sabes? No eres la única persona con magia en el mundo Elsa - dijo Hans tomándola del mentón para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos - y he conseguido ayuda de alguien que me ayudara a vengarme de ti y la tonta de tu hermana.

No te saldrás con la tuya - dijo Elsa

En eso te equívocas querida - dijo Hans - ya me he salido con la mía, ya nada ni nadie puede detenerme - dijo Hans victorioso - y eso no es lo mejor de todo ¿sabes? - dijo Hans - ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que haré contigo? - preguntó Hans

¿Quien te dijo que me interese algo de lo que tu digas? - preguntó Elsa

Pues debería interesarte Elsa ya que no solo te diré lo que haré contigo, sino que también como salir de donde te encerrare - dijo Hans

¿Por que me dirías eso? - pregunto Elsa enojada, lo que mas deseaba ella era golpearlo o congelarlo allí mismo.

Porque dudo que alguien pueda salvarte - dijo Hans - veras preciosa...

No me llames así - advirtió la reina de las nieves.

Yo te llamare como yo quiera - dijo Hans - además no veo porque te molesta que te diga así, después de todo eres muy bella Elsa.

Ve al grano - se quejo Elsa

De acuerdo, veras la magia que he conseguido me permitirá convertirte en una caja de musica - dijo Hans - permanecerás siendo una simple muñeca en una caja musical hasta que alguien te libere.

¿De que te sirve encerrarme en una caja musical? - preguntó Elsa

Simple preciosa, así conseguiré separarte de tu hermana para siempre - dijo Hans - y no habrá alguien que pueda sacarte de allí, solo alguna clase de magia muy poderosa, que no sea la tuya claro, la magia que podría sacarte de tu encierro es sumamente especial y única, aunque claro... ¿Quien pensaría que una simple caja de musica tiene algo tan especial? A nadie se le ocurriría pensar que la reina de las nieves esta cautiva allí.

Elsa estaba preocupada, ¿Como se supone que Hans podría hacer aquello? Y si lo lograba ¿Que pasaría con Anna? No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar ya que Hans tomó un extraño polvo y lo soplo se manera que cubrió el rostro de Elsa, la platinada empezó a prócer un poco y trato de sacudirse el polvo pero en menos de 5 minutos, Elsa ya se había convertido en una pequeña caja de música, Hans tomo la caja y salió de aquel calabozo, paso por la habitación de Elsa y allí dejo la pequeña caja de musica, pero después Hans empezó a sentirse extraño, se sento en la cama de Elsa y se llevó las manos a la cabeza - ¿Que esta pasando? - pregunto Hans

Es el precio de usar la magia - respondió Rumpelstizquin quien había aparecido en la habitación.

¿Que es lo que me ocurrirá? - pregunto Hans preocupado

Eso pronto lo vas a averiguar - dijo Rumpelstizquin


	3. Chapter 3

**Arendelle, 1845**

Después de la misteriosa desaparición de Hans Westergaard y la reina Elsa de Arendelle, la princesa Anna y todos los prisioneros de Hans fueron liberados, en cuanto esto ocurrió se iniciaron varias búsquedas para encontrar a su querida reina de las nieves, mas con el pasar de los meses, no había ninguna pista de donde podría estar Elsa.

Anna estaba triste al no saber nada de su querida hermana y un día decidió entrar a la habitación de Elsa, ni siquiera sabia porque entro, tal vez para sentirse cerca de Elsa o quizá tenia la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista de lo que había pasado con Elsa, se sentó en la cama y observo el tocador, allí había una caja de música que Anna no recordaba haber visto antes, pero tal vez se trataba de algún regalo que le habían dado a Elsa, la pelirroja se puso de pie y camino hasta el tocador y tomo la caja, le dio vueltas a la llave y la abrió, una bailarina idéntica a Elsa empezó a dar vueltas lentamente sobre su eje mientras una hermosa melodía se escuchaba.

Algún día te encontrare Elsa - susurro Anna, aunque el resto de los habitantes del reino parecieron olvidar todo y perdieron las esperanzas de que su reina apareciera, mas la princesa aun creía que su hermana estaba con vida y que tarde o temprano volverían a estar juntas.

Anna, te estaba buscando - dijo Kristoff entrando a la habitación, ya que Anna había dejado la puerta abierta - Anna, se que extrañas a Elsa, pero la hemos buscado durante mucho tiempo, tal parece que a Hans y a Elsa se los ha tragado la tierra - dijo el muchacho acercándose a Anna, Kristoff no soportaba ver a Anna así, sabia que perder a Elsa había sido muy difícil para ella, pero entre mas tardara en aceptar que su hermana no volvería, mas le iba a doler.

Yo se que esta viva, solo que no se donde podría estar - dijo Anna - estoy segura de eso, ¿Acaso tu también crees que ella jamas volverá? - pregunto Anna

Anna, yo también quiero a Elsa, pero ya han pasado muchos meses desde su desaparición, lo mejor sera dejarla ir - dijo Kristoff

No puedo Kristoff y no quiero hacerlo - dijo Anna - la extraño y desearía poder encontrarla.

se que dondequiera que este Elsa, a ella no le gustaría verte triste - dijo Kristoff - por favor Anna, tienes que seguir adelante y dejar de buscar a Elsa, la han buscado por todas partes y no han encontrado nada.

Ella esta en alguna parte - dijo Anna - algo me dice que ella aun esta viva y no me importa lo que los demás piensen, se que la encontrare.

Anna salio de la habitación de Elsa aun sosteniendo la caja de música en sus manos, no podía creer que todos creyeran que su hermana estaba muerta, ¿Por que ya nadie la quería ayudar a seguir buscándola? la princesa se fue a su habitación y allí se encerró todo el día, lo único que hacia era estar sentada al lado de la ventana mientras le daba vueltas a la llave de la caja de música una y otra vez, de pronto la princesa volteo a ver por la ventana, ya había obscurecido y ella ni cuenta se había dado, de repente una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo rápidamente, Anna cerro los ojos y pidió un deseo... "Encontrar a su hermana"

**El polo Norte, 2014**

Conejo seguia insistiendo en destruir la caja de música mientras que Hada estaba molesta porque se había esforzado mucho en conseguir esa caja de música para regalársela a Jack, no quería que después de todo ese esfuerzo destruyeran la caja de música, por su parte Norte solo le decía a Jack que el hiciera lo que creyera correcto, Jack no sabia que hacer, Hada era su mejor amiga y de verdad le había gustado el regalo y por esa razón no quería destruir la caja, pero ¿Arriesgarse a que Pitch la consiguiera? eso podría traer graves consecuencias para todos, y ajeno a todo esto, Sandman se había quedado dormido.

Después de muchos gritos por parte de Conejo y Hada, Jack se canso de escucharlos.

¡YA BASTA! - grito Jack provocando que el taller de santa quedara en completo silencio - Lo he pensado y Conejo tiene razón, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Pitch se apodere de esta caja, aunque no sepamos que es lo que esto es capaz de hacer, si Pitch la quiere es porque esta caja puede causar cosas malas.

Vaya, hasta que Frost dice algo inteligente - comento Conejo - Al parecer copito de nieve ha entrado en razón, te felicito aun tienes unas cuantas neuronas en tu cerebro de hielo.

¿Estas seguro de que eso es lo que quieres hacer? - pregunto Norte

No, pero creo que es lo mejor - dijo Jack -si no lo hago algo podría salir mal y Sombra conseguiría la caja.

Jack estaba dispuesto a retirarse, cuando de pronto la luna empezo a brillar mucho y entonces del suelo empezo a salir una especie de cristal azul

¿Esta eligiendo otro guardian? - pregunto Hada

Crei que Jack seria el ultimo - comento Norte

Que no sea la marmota, que no sea la marmota - murmuraba Conejo mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y cruzaba los dedos, Jack solo veia atentamente el cristal, de pronto la imagen de una chica aparecio.

¿Madre Naturaleza? - pregunto Hada

¡¿Madre Naturaleza?! - pregunto alterado Conejo - Creo que prefiero a la marmota despues de todo, esa chica es todo menos una guardiana.

Vamos Conejo ¿Acaso diras eso de todos los que sean elegidos por hombre de la luna? - pregunto Hada

¿Ella es Madre Naturaleza? - pregunto Jack confundido - La verdad siempre me la imagine como una anciana o una mujer mayor.

Annabelle Forest no es la indicada - se quejo Conejo - solo sabe hacer crecer plantas y es exageradamente positiva, no creo poder soportarlo.

Hada, te toca ir a buscarla - dijo Norte - si hombre de la luna la eligio es porque ella nos ayudara a vencer a Pitch esta vez - dijo Papá Noel.

Claro Norte, yo me encargo - dijo Hada antes de salir volando por la ventana.

Bueno, solo nos queda esperar - dijo Norte

Yo ire a deshacerme de esta caja - dijo Jack

Bien dicho copito de nieve - opino Conejo

Vuelvo enseguida - dijo Jack antes de salir volando, Jack llego hasta una pequeña ciudad llamada Pittsburgh, Pensilvania, el clima era bastante humedo y habia un gran bosque cerca de donde Jack estaba, decidio adentrarse para alli pensar si deberia deshacerse de la caja o no, mientras pensaba mucho dejo la caja en una roca y empezo a dar vueltas al rededor de esta mientras pensaba que seria lo correcto, mas de pronto se dio cuenta de que un tallo de una planta crecia y se dirigia hacia la caja de musica, cuando Jack reacciono quiso tomar la caja pero el tallo fue mas rapido y empezo a desaparecer entre los arboles, mas Jack era rapido, puesto que volaba, cuando ya casi alcanzaba la caja, su sudadera se enredo con la rama de un arbol, trato de quitarla pero la rama parecia querer atraparlo, Jack jamas habia visto tal cosa, la rama crecia y crecia rapidamente hasta que lo atrapo completamente.

¿Quien eres y que hacias tu con esta caja? - pregunto una muchacha pelirroja que aparecio entre los arboles del bosque.

Soy Jack Frost - dijo Jack - y esa caja es mia

Claro que no - dijo la pelirroja - esta caja es de mi hermana o lo era - dijo ella - ¿Donde la conseguiste? - pregunto ella

Eso no te importa - respondio Jack - solo importa que ahora es mia.

querias destruirla - dijo la muchacha

No queria hacerlo, es decir si... pero no - dijo Jack - escucha, Pitch Black quiere esa caja por alguna razon asi que pense que si no la destruia, Sombra la utilizaria para el mal y quise evitar eso.

¿Quien es Pitch Black? - pregunto la pelirroja

¿No sabes quien es Pitch Black? ¿Acaso jamas escuchaste hablar sobre el coco? - pregunto Jack

Creo que alguna vez pero no estoy segura - dijo la pelirroja - ¿El coco no es una fruta o algo por el estilo? - pregunto ella

Eso no importa - dijo Jack - ¿Podrias sacarme de aqui...?

Anna, me llamo Anna - dijo la pelirroja

**Aqui esta otro capitulo **

**En fin no actualize ayer ni el Jueves porque estaba haciendo unos proyectos de la escuela super importantes, si no los hacia reprobaria todo el semestre, en fin, agradesco que lean esta historia**

**Saludos a free, gracias por tu comentario me hizo muy feliz leerlo, de verdad aprecio el que te allas tomado la molestia de leer este fanfiction y dejar un review.**

**Saludos a Rose, muchas gracias por leer y si seguire las otras historias mas estos dias he estado ocuapada y ya iniciaron los examenes de la prepa y pues ando medio estresada ya que yo entre a la mitad del parcial, porque me cambie de grupo y estuve ocupada haciendo tareas y pidiendo apuntes.**

**en fin, no sabia si poner a Anna en la historia pero... pues se me acaba de ocurrir esto .**

**saludos desde Mexico **

**-Alex **


	4. Chapter 4

**Frozen y El origen de los guardianes no me pertenecen y jamas me pertenecerán, solo soy dueña de mi imaginación y de esta historia que es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Pittsburgh, 2014**

¿Anna? - pregunto Jack - ¿De casualidad eres Annabelle Forest? - pregunto el peliblanco.

¿Por que lo preguntas? - preguntó Anna

Necesitó tu ayuda - dijo Jack - bueno en realidad los guardianes necesitamos tu ayuda, el hombre de la luna te ha elegido como guardiana

¿Que la luna hizo que? - pregunto Anna

Te ha elegido como guardiana, escucha, Pitch Black esta de regreso y eso no es nada bueno - dijo Jack - necesitamos tu ayuda para vencerlo

¿Como se que puedo confiar en ti? - preguntó ella

Te doy mi palabra - dijo Jack

Eso no basta - dijo Anna - ¿Como se que no se trata de un truco? - pregunto Madre Naturaleza - Quizás tu solo me llevaras a una trampa

Enserio que no pienso hacer eso - dijo el peliblanco - pero o tampoco se como demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi.

Si te ayudo ¿Dejaras que me quede con la caja de musica? - preguntó Anna.

¿Para que la quieres? - preguntó Jack

Era de mi hermana, es especial para mi - respondió la pelirroja - así que si quieres que acepte ayudarte tendrás que darme la caja.

No entiendo que tiene de especial esa caja para ti - comentó Jack

**Arendelle 1846**

Un año había pasado, un año sin Elsa.

Mas Anna aun seguía con la esperanza de encontrarla aunque nadie la apoyaba con eso, ni siquiera Kristoff, lo cual hacia sentir triste a la princesa, una tarde de invierno se dirigió a salir del castillo, necesitaba respirar aire fresco y alejarse un poco de sus deberes reales, iba saliendo del pueblo cuando un niño de aproximadamente 10 años llego corriendo hasta ella

Princesa Anna - dijo el niño tratando de recobrar el aliento

¿Que sucede pequeño? - preguntó Anna

Estábamos en el bosque - dijo el niño - y mi hermana de pronto se sintió mal y tiene demasiada fiebre, he venido por ayuda.

¿Donde esta ella? - preguntó Anna

Venga - dijo el niño, Anna siguió a aquel chico y llegaron hasta donde la niña estaba, la pequeña aparentaba tener 8 años

Cuida de ella, yo buscare algo por aquí - dijo Anna, el niño asintió y la pelirroja empezó a buscar alguna planta medicinal por el bosque, ella en sus clases había aprendido un poco acerca de esas plantas así que cuando encontró la indicada regreso con la pequeña y se la dio a comer, después de esto Anna creyó que lo mejor era llevarla con algún medico así que junto con los niños regreso al castillo y allí mando buscar a un medico que atendiera a la pequeña.

Después de unos minutos el medico dijo que la niña estaba fuera de peligro gracias a que se le dio una planta medicinal justo a tiempo, y que ahora sólo necesitaba descansar un poco, la princesa sintió un gran alivio al escuchar eso.

Después de haber hecho eso se dirigió a su habitación y se encontró con Gerda quien le pregunto que pasaría con las pertenencias de Elsa, la princesa dijo que todo se quedaría tal y como Elsa lo había dejado, no quería deshacerse de nada o guardar algunas cosas, todo debía permanecer intacto, después fue a asegurarse de que nada había sido movido de su lugar y entonces volvió a ver aquella caja de musica, algo le dijo a la pelirroja que esa caja escondía algo, puesto que era extraño que la bailarina de la caja musical se pareciera demasiado a Elsa, de hecho se podría decir que la bailarina era Elsa, así fue entonces como ella pensó que los trolls podrían saber algo.

A escondidas salio del palacio y subió a su caballo, se dirigió a la aldea troll donde al llegar todos la saludaron muy felices, de verdad que los trolls adoraban a Anna, la princesa prosiguió a contarles que creía que la caja escondía algo... Tal vez una pista de donde estaría Elsa, Pabbie, se acerco a la pelirroja y pidió que le prestara la caja, Anna se la entrego y el cuidadosamente la examino

Hay una magia muy poderosa aquí - declaro el troll

¿Que clase de magia? - preguntó Anna

No sabría decirte muy bien, pero se que esa caja sera la que te reúna nuevamente con tu hermana - dijo el sabio troll

¿Eso significa que Elsa esta viva?- preguntó Anna alegremente

Si, pero Anna debo decirte que es prisionera de una magia poderosa y ese hechizo solo se romperá con ayuda de esta caja y una magia muy poderosa - dijo Pabbie - y yo no poseeo esa magia.

¿Entonces quien? - preguntó Anna

Hace tiempo existió una flor mágica que era capaz de revertir cualquier maleficio, curar enfermedades y heridas, en fin tenia varias propiedades mágicas - dijo Pabbie - pero no se ha sabido de nada parecido, aunque tal vez la magia de la luna podría hacerlo

¿La luna tiene magia? - preguntó la pelirroja confundida

Claro, pero solo ayuda a quienes en verdad se lo merecen - dijo Pabbie - pero he de advertirte que si liberan a Elsa con magia negra, ella volverá mas su corazón se obscurecerá y ella se volverá malvada.

**Guarida de Pitch, 2014**

No puedo creer que la caja siga intacta - se decía Pitch - esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, so yo libero a la reina de las nieves seré invensible y Frost ni los guardianes no podrán detenerme.

Llego una de las pesadillas de Pitch y el sonrio malisiosamente - tu mi pequeña pesadilla tienes una tarea muy especial, consigue esa caja de musica lo mas rápido que puedas - ordeno sombra y el caballo de arena negra salio rápidamente - Nos veremos de nuevo querida Elsa - dijo Pitch - terminaré lo que hace años empeze, ahora si sabrás de que es capaz Hans Westergaard - el villano se giro a ver a la luna - esta vez tus guardianes no serán una amenaza para mi, por fin el miedo vencerá y los guardianes desaparecerán.

Pitch se fue a ver el globo terraquio que había en su guarida y vio que había muchas luces encendidas... Niños que creían, y ahora había mas niños que nunca - Pronto yo apagare las luces para siempre

Eso si es que Jack Frost no te vence de nuevo - dijo Rumpelstinsquin apareciendo de pronto

Sabes que detesto que aparescas de la nada - dijo Pitch

Lo lamento alteza - dijo el hombre en tono de burla - pero recuerda que ese Frost te venció una vez

Ya vencí a una persona con poderes de hielo una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo - dijo Pitch

Solo vengo a decirte que alguien ha encontrado la caja antes que tu - dijo Rumpel

Eso ya lo se, Hada se la obsequio a Frost - dijo Sombra

No hablaba de el, Annabelle Forest la ha encontrado - dijo el hombre

¿Madre naturaleza? - preguntó Sombra - ¿Por que habría de preocuparme de ella? ¿Que va a hacerme ella? ¿Me llenara de hierba venenosa? - preguntó en tono de burla

Veo que no estas enterado de que ella solía ser la princesa Anna de Arendelle - dijo Rumpel, en ese momento Sombra abrió los ojos como platos

Imposible, ella debería estar muerta - dijo Pitch

Pues tal parece que hombre de la luna la ha elegido - dijo el hombre - y si ella descubre que puede liberar a su hermana con su magia floral tu estarás perdido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Como ya todos saben, Frozen, El origen de los guardianes y Once Upon a time no me pertenecen, esto es un fanfiction de frozen y el origen de los guardianes aunque a veces incluyo unas pequeñisimas referencias de once Upon a time.**

**Pues espero disfruten del capitulo.**

**Pittsburgh, 2014 **

despues de negarse muchas veces, Jack accedió a darle la caja de musica a Anna, después de todo en ese momento la caja era lo que menos importaba, debían regresar al polo cuanto antes, la pelirroja libero a Jack y el se acerco a ella.

Bien, ahora vamos al polo norte - dijo Jack extendiéndole su mano a Anna

Ni loca iré contigo, nos vemos allá - dijo Anna y después de eso de alguna manera se convirtió en varios pétalos y el viento se llevo volando a los pétalos en dirección al polo, Jack tomo su cayado y fue al taller de Norte, al llegar allí, Hada se veía preocupada, seguramente no había podido encontrar a "Madre Naturaleza" y se encontraba nerviosa o algo por el estilo.

He vuelto - dijo Jack - y he traído a alguien - dijo el peliblanco, en ese momento los pétalos se juntaron y se transformaron en Annabelle. - chicos y Hada les presento a Annabelle Forest.

Hola - dijo Anna sonriendo

¿Por que con ellos si eres amable? - se quejo Jack

Porque si - respondió Anna

Ahora no es tiempo se discutir - dijo Norte

Tienes razón - dijo Hada

Si, Jack me comento algo sobre la luna y esas cosas - comento Anna para que alguien le explicara lo que pasaba exactamente, Conejo se giro a ver a la chica y vio que en sus manos tenia la caja de música de la cual Jack iba a deshacerse.

Pensé que destruirlas la caja copito - dijo Conejo

Iba a hacerlo pero ella lo evito - dijo Jack señalando a Anna

Hablando de eso - intervino la pelirroja - ¿Por que quieren destruir la caja? - preguntó Anna

Pitch quiere la caja y si la obtiene seguro la usara para el mal... de alguna manera - dijo Conejo

Ustedes... ¿Saben que es esta caja? - preguntó Annabelle

No, pero no necesitamos saberlo - dijo Conejo

Ella sabe que es esa caja y porque Pitch la quiere - aseguro Jack

¿Eso es cierto? - pregunto Hada acercándose a Anna

Escuchen esta caja no hará ningún mal a menos que Pitch la obtenga antes de que yo haga algo - dijo Anna

Pues haz ese "algo" antes de que sombra obtenga la caja - dijo Conejo

Eso me gustaría pero no se como - dijo Anna - necesito una magia muy poderosa para poder hacer ese "algo"

¿Tu magia floral no es suficiente? - pregunto Jack con desinterés

¡Me había olvidado de eso! - dijo Anna llevándose las manos a la cara - ¡Como no se me ocurrió antes! - se decía Anna - solo necesito crear la flor indicada

¿La flor indicada? - preguntó Norte confundido

Verán, algunas flores poseen cualidades mágicas - dijo Anna - y hay una en especial que puede solucionar esto.

¿Solucionar que? - pregunto Hada

Anna no respondió e intento crear la flor que hace años los trolls le habían mencionado "La flor dorada" del suelo surgio una brillante flor dorada - Espero que funcione - se dijo Anna, se acerco a la flor y dejo la caja musical al lado de la mencionada planta, la chica se mordió el labio inferior tratando de recordar la canción qye "activaba" en poder de la flor.

_Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel - canto Anna - vuelve el tiempo atrás, volviendo a lo que fue - prosiguió la pelirroja mientras todos los guardianes la observaban atentos - quita enfermedad y el destino cruel, trae lo que perdí volviendo a lo que fue... A lo que fue - finalizo ella, pero nada ocurrió._

¿Que se suponía que debía de pasar? - pregunto Jack en tono de burla

No importa - dijo Anna cortante mientras trataba de disimular su tristeza y ganas de llorar.

Como sea, ahora debemos preocuparnos por otras cosas - dijo Conejo - Annabelle haz sido elegida como guardiana para ayudarnos a vencer a Pitch.

¿Que se supone que todo deba hacer? - pregunto Anna

Solo hacer el juramento y después podrás usar tus poderes y tu "centro" para luchar contra el mal y proteger a los niños del mundo - dijo Norte

Bien, acepto - dijo Anna, Norte leyó el juramento y Anna aceptó.. Nuevamente.

**El polo norte, 2014 (esa noche)**

En el taller de Norte se habían quedado a dormir Norte, Jack y Anna, la única despierta era Anna ya que no podía dejar de pensar en la caja musical, ella creía que la flor tendría el suficiente poder para guiarla hasta donde estuviera su hermana pero no había pasado absolutamente nada, en silencio se acerco a donde estaba el globo terraquio y dejo la caja musical sobre la mesa, miro a la pequeña bailarina tristemente y después levanto su mirada para ver a la luna - Por favor - dijo Anna - Esto sera lo ultimo que te pida, no me importa que quieras a cambio, pero trae de vuelta a mi hermana - dijo Anna, pero la luna no dijo nada, la pelirroja suspiro con pesadez y se dirigió al sofá donde dormiría dejando la caja musical sobre aquella mesita.

La pesadilla creada por Pitch llego al taller de Santa y empezó a buscar la caja que Pitch queria, todos dormían profundamente y eso facilitaba las cosas para la pesadilla, pero el caballo de arena negra hizo un pequeño ruido que despertó a Jack y el decidió ir a investigar que pasaba, bajo y vio a Anna dormida profundamente y entonces vio a la pesadilla, con cuidado de no hacer ruido se trataba de acercar hasta donde estaba la caja de música, la pesadilla parecía no haberla visto pero debía apresurarse antes de que lo hiciera, camino hasta la mesa donde estaba la mencionada caja y cuando estaba a punto de llegar... Jack tropezó con un juguete y entonces la pesadilla se volteo y vio a Jack en el suelo y la caja, el caballo de arena negra se apresuro a llegar a la caja pero Jack se levanto del suelo y na cogió pero la pesadilla trataba de arrebatársela de las manos, después de que la pesadilla y el peliblanco jalarán la caja, esta salio volando por los aires, al caer al suelo se abrió y entonces Jack noto que la bailarina no estaba, la pesadilla llego a la caja pero Jack trataba de detenerla antes de que saliera del taller, cuando de pronto... Aquel caballo creado por Sombra se congelo - pero yo no he hecho nada - se dijo mentalmente el peliblanco, e se apresuro a tomar la caja y entonces empezó buscar la pieza faltante... La bailarina, se agacho y empezó a buscar debajo de los muebles, el gateaba por todo el piso pero no veía la pieza faltante por ninguna parte

¿Buscas algo? - pregunto una voz femenina que Jack desconocía, el peliblanco levanto la morada y vio a una chica con un tutu azul, zapatillas de ballet... Podría jurar que ella era la bailarina de la caja de musica

¿Quien eres tu? - pregunto Jack un poco confundido, sorprendido y asustado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Frozen y el origen de los guardianes no m pertenecen**

**Tampoco once Upon a time y enredados (solo he puesto pequeñas referencias de estas dos)**

**El polo Norte, 2014**

¿Que es este lugar? ¿Quien eres tu? - pregunto algo nerviosa y asustada la chica

Yo he preguntado primero - dijo Jack - ¿Quien eres y como llegaste hasta acá?

Dime donde estoy - insistió la chica de platinados cabellos

En el polo norte - respondio el peliblanco sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

pero... pero ¿Co..como? - decia ella tratando de formular la pregunta correcta

Escucha no tengo ni la menor idea de quien eres ni como es que llegaste aqui - dijo Jack - ademas no has respondido mi pregunta

Me llamo Elsa - dijo ella - ¿Quien eres tu? - pregunto

Jack Frost - respondio el peliblanco - ahora ¿Como es que has llegado hasta aca?

No tengo idea - respondio ella - solo recuerdo que estaba en un calabozo y luego termine aqui, no tengo ni la menor idea de como es que llegue acá

En ese momento Norte y Anna llegaron ya que habian escuchado un ruido que los desperto, la pelirroja al ver con quien estaba Jack se quedo petrficada, no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian...

¿El..Elsa? - pregunto Anna sorprendida y alegre, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, lagrimas de felicidad

Anna - dijo Elsa quien se acerco a su hermana y ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo

Elsa, te extrañe mucho - dijo Anna mientras abrazaba a su hermana mayor - no tienes idea de lo mucho que me has hecho falta

¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? - pregunto confundida Elsa

Como 169 años - respondio la pelirroja

¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Como es eso posible? - pregunto la platinada - ¿Como es que...?

Elsa, tu desapareciste hace 169 años, jamas supe que fue exactamente lo que ocurrio solo se que Hans estaba detras de tu desaparicion - dijo Anna - y si te preguntas el porque estoy viva, la verdad no lo estoy... del todo, es decir, mori hace muchos años pero por alguna razon termine siendo el espiritu de la naturaleza

esto es... raro - confeso Elsa quien se encontraba confundida y un poco asustada.

¿Que ha ocurrido aquí? - pregunto Norte cambiando de tema además que el taller era un desastre.

Una de las pesadillas de Pitch ha estado aquí, quería llevarse la caja de musica - respondió Jack - pero ella ha congelado a la pesadilla

¿Elsa de Arendelle? - pregunto Norte

¿Nos conocemos? - pregunto ella confundida.

Jack ¿Podemos hablar en mi oficina? - preguntó Norte

Claro - dijo Jack confundido

Ambos fueron a la oficina de santa claus para hablar, aunque Jack no comprendía que era lo que sucedía, ¿Norte conocía a Elsa? Bueno es decir el es santa y le lleva regalos a todos los niños en el mundo, seguramente recordaba a Elsa por eso.

¿Que sucede Norte? - pregunto Jack

Escucha, Elsa es... - dijo Norte

¿Es que? - pregunto el peliblanco aun mas confundido

Bueno, ella es una chica con poderes de hielo - respondió Norte

Si, me di cuanta de eso - dijo Jack - pero ¿Eso te preocupa?

Eso ahora no importa - dijo Norte - solo te digo que debemos protegerla de Pitch, si sombra se entera de que ella esta viva, Elsa estará en peligro

Pero ¿Sombra quiere hacerle daño a Elsa? - pregunto Jack

Sombra le quiere hacer daño a todos - respondio Norte - pero si Elsa tiene miedo, el mundo entero podría terminar congelado.

Mientras tanto Anna aun no podía creer que su hermana estuviese viva, quería abrasarla y jamas soltarla ya que si la volvía a perder ella no sabría que hacer.

Bueno, ser "Madre Naturaleza" es divertido - dijo Anna - pero muchos piensan que "Madre Naturaleza" es una anciana amargada o algo por el estilo, pero cree me adoro mis poderes,

¿Puedo preguntar algo? - preguntó Elsa

Claro, lo que quieras, es decir, seguro tienes millones de preguntas - dijo Anna

¿Y Kristoff? - preguntó Elsa

La pelirroja se entristeico un poco al recordar al amor de su vida - pues, ya sabes... - dijo Anna tristemente - el ciclo de la vida - dijo cortante Anna - pero ya no hablemos de cosas tristes, ahora lo que importa es que volveremos a ser las mejores amigas.

Jamas dejaste de ser mi mejor amiga - comento Elsa, ambas hermanas se abrasaron nuevamente.

Por cierto, lindo tutu - comento Anna al ver la vestimenta de su hermana.

No recuerdo haberme puesto esto - dijo la rubia - creo que me cambiare - dijo la mayor de las hermanas, Elsa alzo sus brazos y con ayuda de sus poderes se hizo un vestido de hielo igual al que había usado cuando huyo a la montaña del norte el día de su coronación. - así esta mejor.

Oye y ¿Donde estuviste? - pregunto Anna - es decir, sabia que la caja de musica me llevaría hasta ti pero ¿Donde estabas?

Según recuerdo - dijo Elsa - Hans me dijo que me convertiría en una caja de musica así que supongo que todo este tiempo yo estuve en la caja

Pero ¿Como es que Hans pudo hacer eso? - preguntó Anna

Ni idea - respondió Elsa

Bueno, ya no debemos preovuparnos por el, seguramente ya esta mas que muerto y no podrá separarnos ya nunca mas - dijo Anna

Eso espero - dijo Elsa

**Guarida de Pitch, 2014**

¿Por que tardara tanto? - pregunto Sombra refiriéndose a la pesadilla que había mandado en busca de la caja de música

Tal vez los guardianes evitaron que tu pesadilla robara la caja - opino Rumpelztisquin

Es posible - dijo Pitch - tendré que encontrar la forma de obtener esa caja

¿Y si Anna libera a Elsa antes de que eso ocurra? - preguntó Rumpel

Pues tendre que obligar a Elsa a ayudarme - dijo Pitch - y si me llegan a vencer, cosa que no sucederá, la alegría no les durara para siempre

¿Por que dices eso? - pregunto Rumpel

Porque, a pesar de que Elsa siga viva, ella en realidad jamas murió, lo que significa que es mortal - dijo Sombra - así que tarde o temprano ella morirá y Anna jamas podrá volver a verla y no sera feliz, al final de cuentas yo me saldré con la mía.

**Hola **

**Perdón por no actualizar tantos días seguidos y se que fue un cap. Corto pero no tengo tiempo ya que me voy a la feria.**

**Se que no es un pretexto muy valido pero mi mami compro las entradas **

**Antes no actualice porque tenia trabajos en equipo y clases extracurriculares así que poco tiempo libre el cual utilizaba para comer, tareas y dormir.**

**Saludos y gracias a todos los que leen este fic **


End file.
